2008/March
}|Summary| On the 6th, Gaga started to use Twitter for the very first time. The following day, Gaga began her first promotional world tour with two performances that month. On the 31th, Melina Matsoukas directed the music video for "Just Dance" in a rented house located in Los Angeles. }} March ??? 3-0-08 Selfie 007.jpg 3-0-08 Selfie 005.jpg 3-0-08 Selfie 001.jpg 3-0-08 Selfie 008.jpg 0-0-14 Unknown pic 001.jpg 3-0-08 Selfie 002.jpg 3-0-08 Selfie 003.jpg 3-0-08 Selfie 004.jpg 3-0-08 Selfie 009.jpg March ??? Out in Miami 3-0-08 Out in Miami 001.jpg 3-0-08 Out in Miami 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Dior. March ??? CW Interview 3-08 CW Interview 001.JPG March 26 Twitter Lady Gaga started to use Twitter. :"op rehearsing for my video just dance and am now at WMC to perform at the Armani and nervous records party. But I am no nervous record! ''" 10:56 PM via txt :"''Hello my filthy , fabulous, dirty rich, fame lovers. I'm in Miami right now, just had a crazy week/ day preparing for winter music conference" 10:56 PM via txt :"Xx peace.love.disco.gaga ''" 10:56 PM via txt :"''me "Hello, my little fishy" in his accent..I could cry disco mirrors. Yes and I am as shiny and ready as ever. Look out south beach. On ... ''" 10:56 PM via txt :"''sequin catsuit thats been painted to my tired little bod, post tommy boy party, where I met the incredible DJ Bob Sinclar "World! Hold On" ''" 10:56 PM via txt Gaga attended Tommy Boy Party at Hotel Victor on the first day of the 2008 Winter Music Conference. March 27 Winter Music Conference :''Main article: 2008 Winter Music Conference, Raleigh Penthouse Portraits, Julio Kamara Gaga was invited to the 2008 Winter Music Conference by Armani Exchange who asked her to performance at their private party called the "A|X VIP Lounge". During the day she did an interview with About.com which was followed by her rehearsal. For her performance, Gaga wore the same top as the photo shoot with Warwick Saint. She was joined onstage with DJ VH1 and two dancers. After the show, she gave an interview to Louie La Vella. Gaga was also spotted at the Winter Music Conference wearing a blue top and sequined gold panties. 3-27-08 Julio Kamara 002.jpg|1 3-27-08 Winter Music Conference 003.jpg 3-27-08 Julio Kamara 001.jpg 3-27-08 Winter Music Conference.jpg|2 3-27-08 Louie La Vella TV Interview 001.png 08-03-27 South Beach Miami.jpg 3-27-08 Winter Music Conference 004.jpg|3 #''Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Dior.'' #''Lady Gaga wears disco panties by Haus of Gaga, and sunglasses by Armani Exchange.'' Future Anthems :Main article: Score Nightclub, Driven By Boredom '' Later that day, Gaga performed at Score with the same team. After the show past midnight, Gaga received a cake for her birthday. 3-37-08 Score Nightclub Poster.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 028.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 039.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 042.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 050.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 053.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 052.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 047.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 051.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 054.jpg 3-27-08 Driven By Boredom 055.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears the disco tie, and disco panties by Haus of Gaga. March 28 : This was Lady Gaga's 22th birthday. '' :"''right..gaga turned 22..in a mirrored panty humping a miami gogo dancer at 2 am to the beat of my first single "Just Dance" best birthday" 4:14 AM from txt :"What an incredible day! Armani exchange party, I love you! Thank you so much for ur fabulous-esses and support of the fame. I met Sirius..." 4:14 AM from txt :"rds performance I had a blast (amazing gay club..they dont eat but they love cake!) and thank u to my interscope team for my disco ball" 4:14 AM from txt :"Xx peace love disco and u Miami, are a sunny, glamorous, mess of winter music madness. Gaga ''4:14 AM from txt The Launch of MAC Heatherette Collection in Miami, Florida Gaga attended the launch of the Heatherette collection with MAC Cosmetics. Heatherette was a designer brand by Richie Rich & Traver Rains who designed ready-to-wear collection with Spring 2008 being their last. The event was held at the Kiss & Fly in New York City. 08-03-28 NYC.jpg 1234567.jpg lady-gaga-heatherette-collection--large-msg-121907198493.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Haus of Gaga, sandals by Manolo Blahnik, and sunglasses by Dior. March 29 At High Voltage Tattoo Studio in LA (LA Ink) :This date isn't exact. Gaga was tattoed by tattoo artist and businesswoman, Katy von D. Gettong Tattoo.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Tom Ford. March 31 "Just Dance" :''Main articles: Just Dance, Ari Michelson '' They shot the music video in Los Angeles in a rented house with director Melina Matsoukas. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 011.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 013.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 008.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 009.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 012.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 014.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 015.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 019.jpg Category:2008 fashion